


Don't Leave Me Out

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, F/F, Friendship/Love, Harems, Honoka Game harem best LL harem, Self-Esteem Issues, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Honoka always knew about so-called "Fandom Preferences" and she knew that the Fandom loved to single her out. Honoka is super afraid that her best friends would get too into what the Fandom wants.Thankfully for her, Honoka has three girls who care a whole bunch about her.A spinoff one-shot of "Honoka Game".





	Don't Leave Me Out

Honoka's eyes scanned across the computer screen, reading something with an emotional expression.

Usually she would just read something off from the web, most likely a Doujin, read it, and just close the window. Honoka already read much of the Manga she owned in her room and those she read off of the internet, so something like this wouldn't take much of Honoka's own time.

However, this wasn't a Doujin. Instead it was something Nico called 'Fanfiction', literature made set in a certain series or setting made by fans of those series.

And the one she was reading was Fanfiction about her and Muse.

The story wasn't anything amazing, to be frankly honest. Just some stuff about Ninjas, Arranged Marriage, Feudal Japan, yet it was constructed so American that Honoka herself wasn't even impressed. So why would Honoka be acting so odd towards this?

It was because that, along with many other fanfics, follow a familiar pattern...

Honoka knew a lot about something called "Fandom Preferences". Nico taught her and the rest of Muse that they should do things that the fans would want to see. One of those things was called "ships", short for "relationship", where fans would pair two characters together regardless of outside lore and facts.

So what? Ships and all are all fun so why would our dear Honoka be emotional or saddened about this?

The answer is simple: Fandom Preference includes Honoka being singled out.

The fic she read in particular basically had her marrying Kotori but the story siphoned her out and have Kotori and Umi married instead. It was a too familiar pattern throughout these fanfics: It was all NozoEli, NicoMaki, RinPana, and KotoUmi while Honoka was either kicked out or off with Tsubasa and left out of the main story altogether. Making matters worse was how fans seemed to love those stories and some of them even mentioned that Honoka shouldn't even belong in these stories at all and just be retconned out of existence.

Not helping matters was how some of Muse's singles seemed to be taking notice of those preferences. With the exception of RinPana, NozoEli, NicoMaki and KotoUmi all had duet singles. In fact, much of the Muse girls had at least two duets in total, thus creating more "shipping" fuel for other ships such as EliUmi and RinMaki.

Honoka?

She had a grand total of ONE duet.

And it was with Rin of all people.

The argument was always the same. Honoka was too immature of a girl and so was Rin (so why she had a duet with Maki remained a mystery) and while Honoka did have some vocal symphony with others like Kotori and Eli, Nico argued against this saying that no one would want Honoka to have a duet and it would harm their reputation. Because of this, Nico instead insisted that Umi and Maki create numerous solos made for Honoka instead of at least one more duet.

The unfortunate thing about this was that Nico was right. Many loved Honoka's solos but the RinPana and RinMaki shippers rallied against the HonoRin duet. Even though Honoka felt as if she was leading the group, she also felt as if she was being left behind and being treated more like trash to the rest of Muse. She also felt as if the rest of Muse was being too into Fan Opinion and follow blindly to their demands instead of listening to their artistic instincts. Honoka felt as if Muse was at the mercy of their own fans, unable to make their own decisions and that she was the only one who thought otherwise.

Honoka slammed her laptop shut and rushed to her bed and cried. She couldn't take reading any more Fanfics or their super toxic comments. It was all the same jazz every time, like a vicious cycle. She just wished that she wouldn't do this anymore, to no longer be a part of Muse. Maybe she would just take off and marry some random dude and only then she won't truly be lonely. She loved all her friends but maybe her friendship wasn't meant to be.

"I just can't," Honoka cried. "I can't do this..."

"Honoka? What's wrong?"

Honoka's eyes widened as she felt a warm, welcoming hand rest on her shoulder. Her tears still dripped onto the bed as the one hand became two. She saw golden strands of hair right off from the corner of her eye, a familiar hair color that reminded Honoka of a familiar person.

However, Honoka soon knew that this girl didn't came alone.

"Honoka? Kotori told me that you ran off back to your house. Are you okay? What happened to you?"

A familiar mature voice rang through Honoka's mind. She knew who that was all too well, having known her for her entire life. Her heart stopped a bit when she heard the laptop open up, as if this person was determined to find out the reason why she was like this.

Honoka then heard a scoff. A disgusted one.

"Reading these shitty Fanfics _again_?! I'm definitely going to have a talk with Nico after this. We can't have our Center like this because of what our fans prefer!"

"I'm surprised you didn't say 'My Center', Maki." The person kneeling beside Honoka said as she patted the Honk's head with care. "Remember that we all share her."

"But I still can't believe that Honoka would be affected by this," The Mature voice spoke, shellshocked at the content of the Fanfics Honoka read. "Even though we all love her, we still have to show her that we do. Even though it's s-shameless..."

Honoka rolled to her side, seeing three beautiful girls looking down. Honoka knew them. They were Ayase Eli, Sonoda Umi, and Nishikino Maki. They were the three most popular girls of Muse and three of her most closest friends out of them all.

They were also her girlfriends as well and, like good girlfriends, they all had worried expressions on their faces. They were clearly concerned about the state of their beloved; especially since she was crying on the bed.

"Eli-chan, Umi-chan, Maki-chan," Honoka choked in between her sobs. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Obviously to check up on you!" Maki pouted. "You ran off from our meeting without warning!"

"O-Oh..." Honoka murmured. "Sorry..."

"Don't 'Sorry' us, Honoka!" Umi scolded, hugging her childhood friend tight. "You know how paranoid we get whenever something is wrong!"

On that response, Eli and Maki also hugged Honoka.

"We all care for you," Eli said. "Not just us. The rest of Muse worries about you as well. Even Nico got very worried when you ran off and she even thought if she did something wrong..."

"S-She didn't," Honoka said, crying softly a bit. "The fans hate me and she wants to take Muse to the top. She was only doing her best to give us the best shot at glory."

"I know that! We all know that!" Maki yelled. "We all want to win Love Live!, but it won't be the same if one of us is hurt in the process! We don't want a repeat of the Rooftop Live!!!"

"Honoka..." Umi cupped Honoka's cheek. "Please. If something is wrong, just tell us. Any of us whether it be us three or any other member of Muse. You could even go to my Mom or Kotori's. Just talk to us."

Eli gave Honoka a kiss. "We all love you. That is a fact that will never change."

The more love she received from her girlfriends, the more Honoka realized that even though the Fandom won't care if she leaves, the other members of Muse would care. Not just her girlfriends, but the other members would be worried if something were to happen to their bright Sunshine. Muse are nine people, no more and no less. Honoka knew that all too well and the Soldier Game trio definitely knows that and would vehemently protect Honoka if she was ever hurt.

Honoka hugged her girlfriends back tightly, smiling brightly even as tears still clung on her cheeks and eyes.

"I love you." She said. "I love you all."

Maybe, just maybe, she won't be left behind after all. Not when she has fantastic lovers and very best friends like these.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Honk. You have three amazing girlfriends who would be by your side forever.
> 
> I wanted to put this in "Honoka Game" itself, but I decided that it would be a tad off-putting since that fic is supposed to be more upbeat and not filled with self-esteem issues like this fic. Thus I made it a spin-off one-shot of "Honoka Game" set in whichever time you would put it in. I think it would be fair that way.
> 
> Don't worry, "Honoka Game" is still alive. I am getting busier and busier by the day, however... x .x
> 
> Also I felt as if this felt a bit rushed but I just wanted to write this out since there's no other Honoka duet... :(


End file.
